The Laws of Casus
by riddlefiddleai
Summary: Human College AU-Peridot Costa a first-year college student just wanted a quiet life, to finish college with passable grades. Lapis Lazuli just wants to kill herself. Then they met and nothing would ever be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

_**"The more the universe appears comprehensible, the more it also appears pointless."- Steven Weinberg**_

**Prologue**

Numb, she felt numb. Her phone vibrating in the pockets of her denim jeans.

_Shut up, I have nothing to say to all of you! _

She wanted to scream. She wanted to hit something, anything. But her emotions were trapped in the swirling mess that was her head.

_How long must I feel this way? _

It had been years. Countless therapies, pills, and medicines that wouldn't work. She was sick of smiling, she was sick of acting like everything was fine. She was tired of trying so hard to appear normal. So, she had planned. The date fixed, she got her stuff in order. It was supposed to be simple, walk to the edge and jump. There was no need for a note, no need to start any drama. It would be easy, no complicated mess, she would disappear and become nothing. She wanted the silence to engulf her, she wanted the pain to stop. She did not want to feel anything.

Her first order of business was to give away whatever she had. Transferring the funds she had saved up over the years from her job to her parents. Then giving away her books and gaming consoles to her friends. **If she actually had any. **

"You sure you don't need this anymore?" Jasper had asked, her lips lighting up in delight when Lapis handed her the PS4.

"Sure, I'm bored of it," Lapis lied, chuckling at the girl's excitement, "Anyway been planning to get the switch so you can have this."

"Really! Sweet!" Jasper exclaimed. Her unruly hair bouncing as she jumped towards the console that Lapis held. Her childhood friend missing the signs and cues as she took the game disks from her. This was her last gift to Jasper…she was glad she liked it.

Lapis felt the weight in her chest lighten. She had a purpose now, she knew what she had to do. Her mood lifted quite considerably and she found herself enjoying what she thought was going to be the last days on Earth.

It was ironic how the prospect of death could make her feel so alive.

The day came quickly and Lapis took to the infamous bridge. She had heard about it on the internet. Made the trip many times, first on foot, other times by bus. She had memorized the spot, calculated the distance. She did not want to fail, she had to succeed.

There she lingered at the old rickety red bridge for an hour. The water below it calm and tranquil, looking somewhat inviting. Lapis walked the length, counting the steps passing by a sign that made her smirk.

**Think of your loved ones. There is still hope. **

She was thinking of them. They told her they loved her. They told her they needed her. But they did not know this darkness. They did not know this emptiness. They did not know this anger. They did not share her pain. They loved her, and she loved them, so she chose this.

_I cannot be a burden. Not now, not ever. _

How can it be selfish when all she wanted was to help them.

The cold winter winds rushed past making the leaves of the pine forest below rustle. It was time and she walked towards the spot. A smile breaking out and with determined ease swung her legs over the railing. The skies were overcast with gray clouds. It was going to snow soon. The lake would freeze overnight. Her body would rest at the bottom, never to be found. She had planned for this and she would see it through.

Closing her eyes, she took a breath. The air was clean and she sighed. She did not hesitate, she took a step forward.

**Chapter 1**

**Sinking Rocks and Lonely Gems**

Peridot was used to night shifts and she rather enjoyed it. Adorn in her black uniform and brown leather apron, Peridot leaned back into the counters taking a sip of hot chocolate that she had prepared earlier. It was a quiet night just the way she liked it. She had finished cleaning an hour ago, the mop and pail strewn lazily aside. Stocks would be arriving late at night and she had a few more hours to kill.

Pulling out her laptop she began working on the college essay, grimacing at the bad half-finished report that her groupmates had handed in.

"Fucking bastards," she muttered, pressing the delete button viciously. She hadn't the time or energy to chase after them and she would slog on it tonight. Unlike her groupmates, Peridot actually cared about her grades.

Her phone buzzed in her pockets and she pulled it out.

**A-hole: **_Yo, yo, yo, how you doing Peri. _

Peridot rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore the message her best friend Amethyst sent. A dozen and one spam messages later, Peridot was almost done with the report. She checked her phone again and choked.

**Magnes: **_What the FUCK! _

There on her message feed were pictures of naked women.

**A-hole: **_and she finally speaks. How ya doing nerd? _

**Magnes: **_Oh my god, you sent hundreds. WTF. Not cool Amy. _

**A-hole: **_Maybe not ignoring me would be great _

**Magnes: **_Shut up Amy. Don't you have an essay to finish? Aren't you sick of sending in spam! _

There was another picture of a rather good looking woman with short black hair. There were tattoos scattered around her naked body, a playful smirk on her pretty face and Peridot blushed.

**A-hole: **_I found your type. Want her name? _

**Magnes: **_I'm going to kill you. _

**A-hole: **_Awww... Somebody is in a touchy mood. What happened? Drunkards? Rude customers? _

**Magnes: **_You just sent me porn and expect me to be fine with it. What if Pearl sees this! _

**A-hole: **_That girl needs to lighten up. She can be such a prude. _

**Magnes: **_I'll show these to her you clod. _

**A-hole: **_You planning to start a house fire, Peri? _

**Magnes: **_I wasn't the one who started it! _

Peridot sighed. As much as she loved Amethyst as a best friend, the girl was sometimes too much. She glanced at the pictures Amethyst sent her and blushed at a rather risky one. "Stupid...arse…" she cursed, deleting the image from her phone vehemently. She was about to delete the next one when she heard a crash. The bin outside had fallen over and Peridot groaned.

Who was the fucking drunkard this time? She just cleaned it. Peridot slotted her phone into her pockets before making her way to the noise. Cold air greeted her when she stepped out. The street lamp beside her flickered for a moment. The skies above her covered in dark forbidding clouds. Autumn was ending soon, red and yellow leaves from the maple trees around her littered the ground. The pavement covered in a thin frost sheet, shining a little silver. Peridot shivered from the cold, wishing she had brought along her outerwear.

"Hey Pops!" she called out to the figure that had tripped over the cans. "Care to drink somewhere else?"

If Pearl found out she's been talking to drunkards in the dead of night, she'll have a meltdown. Just thinking about it made Peridot wince.

The street light above flickered and she found herself looking at deep blue eyes. There before her stood a tall, slightly lanky girl. Her short hair dyed blue, tattoos ran down the right side of her neck, hidden by the hood of the black sweater she had on. Blue denim jeans wrapped nicely around her slender figure. Peridot gulped, there standing before her was a beautiful girl.

"Sorry," the girl replied, her voice kinda mellow. "I couldn't see very well."

She bent over to pick up the trash can, putting it upright.

"Is this in the correct position?" she asked and frowned when Peridot failed to answer. _You stupid dork, say something! _

"Y...yeah...it's fine." Peridot stuttered and mentally made a note to kill herself later. She blushed as the girl approached her. Peridot couldn't help but stare at the girl's luscious lips, involuntarily licking her own.

"Hey?" the girl popped into her view and Peridot yelped, jumping back. "Do you sell cigarettes?"

It was then that Peridot noticed that the girl had been speaking to her. She had been gaping like a goldfish and she hadn't even realized. Slightly annoyed with herself, Peridot nodded, pointing to the packets lined behind the counter.

"We have quite a few. I'll need to see an ID though," she said, reciting her usual customer service monologue and the girl reached into her pockets pulling out a leather wallet.

"Anything is fine. The cheapest would be nice."

They proceeded back to the store and the girl leaned on the counter. It was the first time Peridot got a proper look at this new intriguing stranger. The girl showed her an ID briefly and Peridot missed her name. _She's 20...my age though. _She handed the girl the cigarettes and watched as she sauntered out of the store, lighting the stick with practiced ease.

Her back hunched, a glassy look in her expression as she blew smoke into the cold air. The girl looked thoroughly exhausted and for some reason, Peridot couldn't leave it. Something was nagging at her. _What was a girl doing out here...alone? _

Reaching for the empty cups, Peridot made a decision. She filled the cup up with dispensable coffee and walked towards the girl, wincing as the cold winds bit into her skin when she exited the store. "Here, it's on the house," she said as the girl raised an eyebrow at the cup held out to her.

"Why?"

Peridot grew flustered and pushed the cup forward. "Just service, take it, you seem cold."

"It's not drugged right?"

"What-no!" Peridot spluttered, "I wouldn't da-" She paused when she caught the smirk on the girl's lips.

"Ok, I'm starting to get offended here." Peridot sulked and the girl sniggered, snorting a little, it was kind of cute. Peridot relaxed as the girl took the cup from her. "Thanks," she whispered. The girl took a sip and stuck out her tongue.

"I think I might have burnt it," she muttered and Peridot chuckled.

"You drank it too fast, relax, it's not going anywhere."

"It tastes really bad."

"It's convenience store coffee, what do you expect?"

"Don't know, maybe something the hippies are raving about...Civet cat poop beans?"

"You have got to be joking." Peridot gaped and the girl shrugged. "Hey, it's all about the Poop nowadays...or stuff made in China."

"Well…" Peridot pointed at the blouse she was wearing, pulling out the tag. "China makes good shirts."

"Not you too." the girl smirked, turning her sleeves up showing a 'Made in China' tag on the underside. "I feel like I'm being Colonized." she joked.

"Hey, we did it first. I guess its revenge of the Siths I guess."

"Revenge of the...my god, your a nerd too."

"What's wrong with being a nerd?" Peridot pouted and the girl smiled.

"Holding it up like a badge of honor?" she teased and Peridot frowned. "Nerds are cool now!"

"Really? I'm pretty sure most of the general population would agree with you." the girl taunted and Peridot stood up about to give the girl a piece of her mind when she spotted the watch the girl was wearing.

The girl had intentionally pulled her sleeves up to expose the little trinket and Peridot was immediately amazed. "Is...is that a…"

"Limited edition BB8 watch?" the girl continued.

"Where in heaven's name did you get that?"

"Comic-con, it was a pain to get though."

"How? When? What?! Expose your secrets woman!"

"Ok, ok cool your boner, sheeze," the girl chuckled and then they talked. Peridot pointing out her favorite games and watching in glee as the girl nodded in agreement. "I don't like the latest assassin's Creed though." the girl would interject sometimes and Peridot would launch into her lectures. It was a funny feeling to have someone listen to her monologues. She was used to people walking away, used to the unfriendly glares she would receive when she got too passionate. Even Amethyst would tell her to shut up, but this girl...this girl was staying. She was actually listening patiently.

A feeling of warmth bloomed in Peridot's chest and she continued. Soon, it was dawn and the girl yawned.

"Welp, that's my cue to shut up," Peridot replied, grinning slightly as the girl smiled sheepishly. There was a faraway look in her blue azure eyes like she wasn't quite there.

"Nah, it's fine. I enjoyed your little rant."

"It was a lecture actually," Peridot muttered and the girl smiled.

"Cheers to a passionate nerd,' the girl replied and Peridot gasped as the girl took the watch off, giving it to her.

"For the coffee."

"What- I can't possibly…"

"I insist," the girl whispered, pushing the watch into her hands. Peridot gaped at the sudden luck and she stood up in joy admiring the new item she had acquired. "What can I say...thank you?" she exclaims.

She puts the watch on and did a robot pose she had learned a few months back.

"Cool huh?" the girl teased and Peridot spluttered in embarrassment. The girl stood up, throwing the empty coffee cup into the bin and stubbing the cigarette on the sidewalk.

"Nice meeting you Peridot." the girl whispered. Before Peridot could respond the girl was walking away.

"Wait how did you know my name!?"

The girl turned, smiling mysteriously. "Figure it out yourself smartass."

Still stunned from the encounter, Peridot slowly waved at the girl slowly disappeared from view. It was a while later as she was cleaning the racks did she realize that she just had a full voluntary conversation with a stranger...that she had just met.

It had been so natural and they talked like they had known each other for years. Peridot had no idea what had possessed her to do so but she had made the first move, something she never did before. It had been years since she felt this good about herself and she hummed a little tune. Peridot felt the BB8 watch on her wrist and smiled, happiness blooming in her chest.

_What was her name? _

The sudden fleeting thought popped into her mind and she groaned inwardly.

_Peridot, you stupid dork, you forgot to ask for her name...and her number!? _

Regret hit her almost immediately and for hours after that, she would think about the girl. And then she would wonder…

**_Why did she seem so sad?_**

* * *

Huddled by the edge she stood, a cigarette stick dangling in her lips. She drew in the rancid smoke and breathed out watching as it mingled with the frosty air. The overhanging grey clouds holding no comfort.

Lapis's gaze drifted to the dark waters swirling roughly below her and she smirked slightly. She had failed again. After weeks of coming and examining the red rickety old bridge, she had chickened out once more.

A wind blew past, the harsh cold biting into her skin. She winced reaching into her pockets to pull out another stick and cursed. The cigarette packet was empty. Lapis could feel the voices starting up again and she crushed the packet in her hands, momentarily brushing against the vibrating smartphone in her pockets. Ignoring it, she made her way slowly off the bridge, she'll be back again. She was sure of it.

It had started with an internet search. Top ten places to kill yourself, typed into the search bar. _If Mae and Pai knew about this, they would be horrified. _Just thinking about their reaction made the lump in Lapis's throat tightened.

**They'll be better off without you anyway**.

The voices looming and whispering constantly in her ears becoming louder.

The bridge was the fifth on the list. A hundred and eighty suicide cases with a 100 percent success rate. The cold freezing water coupled with the height of the bridge made for an excellent kill spot. Lapis had been drawn to the pictures, then to the documentary done on it. They called it the Devil's bridge, built by one Clement Walters in the 1950s. It was meant to be a link bridge between the old abandoned mining town up north and Beach City. Then the mines died and Clement took his life at the same bridge he built. It was ironic and at the same time slightly funny. She had shared this information once in a drunkard stupor with an older girl she had hooked up with at a party after the band's live gig.

"That's fucked up," the woman had whispered. "You're fucked up."

The woman's name she had forgotten, their encounter a fling. Lapis just needed somebody to hold that night and she did. It had been her first time and the woman was insufferable. Lapis allowed it to happen, she wanted to be hurt. And it hurt. Morning came and Lapis found herself standing over the naked woman. Her head throbbing from the drinks, her chest clenching tightly, she couldn't breathe and she left. The woman's words ringing in her head.

**You're fucked up. **

The memories of that night stopped when she found herself tripping over a bin and falling to the ground.

Blonde slightly oddly shaped hair, tanned freckled cheeks, and innocent green eyes greeted her. She was a head shorter than Lapis and there was a frown on her lips. Her spectacles gleaming under the street light. Lapis caught sight of the employee tag. _Peridot Costa _. The girl's blonde and green appearance suited her gem name well.

It started off pretty normal. Lapis asking for some cigarettes and the girl clumsily serving her. Lapis watched amused as the girl maneuvered a stool to reach some of the cheaper cigarette packs on the walls behind the counter. After making payment, Lapis had sauntered outside, smoking the stick.

Then the cup of coffee was shoved towards her. _You seem cold. _The girl had stated, eyes as green as emeralds staring into hers. Lapis suddenly felt warm and it wasn't because of the coffee.

Now here she was seated beside this strange girl who was ranting about the newest games that Lapis had played too. It was rare to find a girl who shared a love for games and she found herself joining in the conversation.

"How can you like Dead Space One more than Two?" Peridot exclaimed. "The controls for Two were much better, you could run while reloading the gun! And don't get me started on the horror aspects."

"Well, Issac didn't talk in One," Lapis answered cheekily and she watched as Peridot gaped. The girl wore her feelings on her sleeves. She was like an open book and was rather frank with her opinions, something Lapis appreciated. Peridot was unlike the other girls who had approached her, all who seemed to have some sort of hidden agenda. Either to hook up or to flirt, to use her for their means. Peridot was just there, an enigma of some sort.

"Noooooo…" Peridot exclaimed at her answer and Lapis chuckled. "How about Three, you better not like three!"

"That is something we can both agree on."

"Norton," they said at the same time and they glanced at each other. "Don't tell me, let me guess," Peridot started, "You stomped on his body a few hundred times?"

"Nah," Lapis answered and chuckled at the disbelief in Peridot's expression.

"You didn't? Not once? Unbelievable."

"I shot him a few times, used stasis to freeze his body and launched his head down the cliff." Lapis continued, "Stomping a little too overrated."

"Now that's more like it."

"If I could do the same for the girlfriend I would."

"Hmm...wouldn't blame you. She was a bitch."

"Really, you seemed to like her when you were talking about Two."

"That was different, she was different!" Peridot muttered.

Time seemed to pass quickly as Peridot talked. The girl was passionate often ranting about the things she likes and the more Lapis listened, the more she felt the lump in her throat disappearing. The voices that had threatened to overwhelm her vanished. It was a strange feeling. Peridot was a stranger, somebody she barely even knew and yet...she felt like she knew the girl for ages.

Lapis did not want this conversation to end, she wanted it to go on forever. She wanted to stay here bathed in the fluorescent light of the convenience store, listening to a girl she met only a couple of hours before.

But it was not to be, her phone was vibrating violently in her pockets. This time it was not stopping. It was time to go and Lapis felt a pang of sadness that physically hurt. She watched as Peridot stood up and she sighed, a wry smile lingering on her lips.

It was not to be. If anything, this had been a dream and if it was; it was time to wake up. She took out the watch that she had shown Peridot earlier.

_What are you doing? _

It wasn't hers, it had been a momento, something of **hers. **It was precious but somehow, Lapis wanted Peridot to have it. As she watched the girl's light up in pure unbridled joy Lapis felt the urge disappearing slightly.

Then she knew, it was dangerous to hang around Peridot. She had to leave, her resolve was breaking. **_Leave, you're going to ruin her. Leave now!_**

And she did, walking quickly away from the girl waving her goodbyes at her. She shuts her eyes trying to keep the pain in. She made her way towards the bus stop and sunk into the seats pulling out her vibrating phone.

She flipped it open and found herself staring at thousands of frantic messages. Some from her parents, mostly from Jasper, Bismuth, and Rose.

**Jasper: **_You better not be going what I think you're doing. _

**Jasper: **_Lapis answer your damn fucking phone! We have a gig today, or did you forget that. _

**Jasper: **_Lapis, Lisa called did you break up with her. What the fuck, Lapis it's only been a day! I'm not dealing with this shit. Answer your phone. _

**Jasper: **_that's it, I'm calling your parents. _

**Rose: **_LL we're worried, pls contact us. Where are you? LL? _

**Bismuth: **_Lappy, Jasper is melting down. She's going apeshit crazy. You better get your arse down here. I'm worried too. _

Lapis winced at the messages and sighed. She punched in the number and almost immediately heard Jasper's rough and desperate voice coming through.

"You better have a good explanation!" the girl practically screamed into the receiver.

"Hey," Lapis greeted casually, it had been the wrong reply and there was silence on the other end.

"Rose, Rose Quartz, you deal with her. I can't, fuck this!" Jasper shouted over the phone. A little while later, Rose Quartz, lithe but firm voice came through the receiver.

"LL, you there?" she asked cautiously and Lapis had to hold back a sigh.

"I'm fine Rose, why are you guys making such a big deal out of this. I'm twenty, not eight. I'll be back soon. I just needed some time to cool off...with Lisa. It's not a big deal. I broke off with her, we're not going to last."

"LL, that's not it. You know why we're worried."

There was an uncomfortable pause and Lapis fiddled with the helm of her sweater. "The last time...you disappeared...you…" Rose spoke quietly, the worry evident in her voice.

"Fucking cut yourself, ended up in a hospital in god knows where!" Jasper cut through, snatching the phone back and Lapis groaned. She heard Bismuth trying to calm the girl down but to no avail. "That was five years ago Jasper, I'm fine now."

"Aye, you better be. Your parents are going crazy. Give them a call why don't you. Stop giving us shit Lapis, you said so yourself, you're twenty not eight, act like one!"

The call ended and Lapis closed the phone. The pressure in her chest expanding, she clenched her fists over the device. For a moment, she thought of the bridge, she thought of how easy it was to just end it all now. But then she thought of her parents, of Jasper, Rose, and Bismuth, of their messages...she couldn't do it...not now. She had a plan to follow.

**_You cannot make them suffer._**

"Minimal casualties, Lapis," she whispered to herself.

The bus arrived and Lapis got on. There was a year more to go, she still had time. And as the bus made its way down the rough roads towards the main city, Lapis thought of Peridot. The longing to see the girl again was strong and it astounded her.

_"You only care about yourself you fucking prick!" _

Lisa's voice ringing through. Lapis closed her eyes, sinking back into the seats. She will not. Lapis knew what she was...poison. She will not hurt anybody ever again. There was a plan and she would stick to it.

"Minimal casualties."

* * *

I also posted this on AA03 net. To be honest, I've already completed it, but I couldn't bring myself to post it. But after much convincing...from my friend, I've decided to do it. So here it is, a mess of a story born out in the dead of night. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry about the awkward writing...I have a long way to go.

Also references (Great Games deserve mentions):  
Dead Space 1  
Dead Space 2  
Dead Space 3  
Assassins Creed  
Star Wars


	2. Chapter 2

**I remember every detail. The Germans wore Grey, you wore Blue- Humphrey Bogart, Casablanca**

**Chapter 2**

**First Parties and Meetings**

"Peridot, don't start," Amethyst whined as Peridot played another one of her physics lecture on her newly bought computer speakers. The obnoxious sounds of the mathematician blaring through.

"I'm in my room I can do whatever I want," Peridot countered, turning the volume up and frowned when Amethyst threw a pillow into the screen, knocking the speakers down and sending her wires tumbling. "Enough already, if I hear one more word about a cat in a box with a bomb, I'm going to blow it up myself!" she snapped.

"Amethyst I have a test in a week, what the hell do you want?"

They were in the college dorm in Peridot's room. Posters of different games, comics and anime characters littered the walls. A strange assortment of screens and digital devices were scattered around, clothes consisting mostly of black shirts with alien cartoon figures strewn on the floor. Amethyst bounced on Peridot's small bed, messing up the green sheets.

"I've been here for an hour Peridot, you promised to hang out!" the girl moaned. Peridot raised an eyebrow in annoyance, peering at the slightly plump Mexican girl. Her long unruly hair dyed purple, a playful look in her purple eyes. She was dressed in her usual purple tank top and black sweatpants, her black bra strap showing through.

"Why don't you bother Pearl or Sapphire or Ruby?" Peridot snapped and the girl snorted. "I did, Pearl chased me out...and Ruby was french kiss-"

"Nope, no, Amy!" Peridot snapped.

Amethyst laughed. "Come on Peridot, its college, not high school what did you expect."

"Some decency would be nice!"

"Decency? In college? Come on Peri, lighten up! Besides I have nothing to do, I'm bored."

"So you decided it would be a good idea to interrupt my limited study time?"

"Periiii...come on...you have all day to study later, let's hang out! Like now!"

"No, find someone-"

Amethyst rammed into her, dragging her half screaming half struggling out of the room. "Where...where are you bringing me, you big buffoon!"

"A party, a college party, not those snooty ones Pearl always bring us too."

"Wait- Amy!"

Peridot struggled but to no avail. The girl was a hundred times stronger than her and she sighed, giving up. She did feel guilty for leaving Amethyst alone but sometimes the girl was too active. It couldn't be helped though, Amethyst was the only overt extrovert in the group and she needed to hang out. Being indoors didn't help the girl much and when her energy got too much she exploded.

Sometime later, they were in Pearl's second-hand van. For some odd reason, the second-year college student had wanted to head to the party too and Peridot found herself stuck in the middle of Sapphire and Ruby, who unfortunately were flirting with each other.

"Why are we doing this, Pearl?" Peridot whined.

"Well…" Pearl contemplated, "Amethyst really wanted to go...and I'm kind of interested in the-"

"Pearl has a crush," Amethyst interrupted and Peridot watched as a blush appeared on the pale skin of the pink-haired girl's cheeks.

"I do not!" she huffed. The taller girl was now a deep shade of red and was fumbling uncharacteristically from Amethyst's teases.

"It's not healthy to keep a secret," Sapphire spoke, sniggering as Ruby rubbed circles around her hands.

"Oui you clods, try to keep your pants together, alright, I'm sitting here!" Peridot interrupted and the two girls chuckled. Peridot groaned as they started flicking each other noses and Amethyst laughed at her predicament.

How in heaven's name did she get here? It had been a year since she started college and in that year she had found herself a group of close friends. Amethyst was a constant, they went far back going back to elementary school. So it was a no brainer that she would be here too, to bother her in college. They had signed up for a dorm together and ended up in an oddly named dorm called "Crystal Gems". There they met the second-year undergraduate, Pearl Williams, a slightly uptight dorm assistant. Pearl was only a year older than them and an ex-pat from England, however, she behaved more like a mother than a normal college student. When they had first arrived, Amethyst had almost driven Pearl up the wall. They couldn't stand each other guts and Pearl had almost kicked Amethyst out of the dorm.

That was many months ago but they were close friends now. Pearl despite her shortcomings, was pretty cool.

Peridot glanced at Sapphire and Ruby who were now kissing each other. She turned away, sinking into the chair. They were third years. Sapphire Petrova was an undergraduate in Literature and Ruby Smith a mechanical student. They were kind of famous in college and were dubbed married "lesbian" couple. It was no secret that they were totally in love with each other and were rarely seen alone. For a couple of months, Peridot had been uncomfortable with their constant display of affection but she was used to it now...in fact, she was becoming immune.

"Do you need a room?" she asked them sarcastically. Sapphire chuckled, her long dyed blue hair swaying as Ruby nuzzled her in the neck. The black girl with the dyed oddly shaped squarish red hair whispered something in Sapphire's ear and the blue-haired blushed, her white cheeks were slightly flushed.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that!" Peridot snapped.

"Relax, Peridot," Ruby said, chuckling, "We'll do it after the party."

"Too much information!"

"I don't want to see it," Pearl scolded, turning the van sharply on the frosted roads. "How long more to go Amethyst?"

"Hey, I never said it'll be near."

"You told me it'll be a short way from the dorm, that's why I decided to drive," Pearl snapped, adjusting the sleeves of her white blouse.

"Just a few more miles Pearly," Amethyst drawled, placing her black boots on the dashboard and Pearl nagged about it.

"It's just boots!" Amethyst argued back.

"Amy, get your feet off the dashboard before she melts down!" Peridot scolded, before turning over to the kissing couple, "And stop smacking each other! You can do it at home!"

"Whoa, never thought Peridot would encourage them." Amethyst whistled. Peridot hit the girl hard on the back of her head and Amethyst turned. "You're dead nerd," she challenged.

"Bring it, asshole."

Amethyst was about to launch herself when Pearl pulled the brakes. They landed in an awkward mess and she turned to glare at them.

"Stop it or I'm turning this van around!"

"I wouldn't mind," Peridot muttered, but the threat seemed to have an effect on Amethyst and for the remainder of the ride, the Mexican girl uncharacteristically behaved, only speaking when directions were needed.

After an hour's drive, they finally reached the destination. "A short drive she says," Pearl

muttering angrily.

"A word of advice Pearl, never trust Amy," Peridot said, patting the older girl on the shoulders. They exited the van and was greeted with a blast of cold air and the blast of loud preppy pop music. In front of them was a rather large red barn. Outside a bonfire was raging in the middle and BBQ pits were set up between the stage and pit. The air was filled with the stench of smoke and beer. It was loud and Peridot wrinkled her nose in disgust when she spotted a bunch of drunk college students laughing loudly at some table.

"Welcome to the coolest Party in Beach College!" Amethyst exclaimed, grabbing Peridot's hands and dragging her into the crowd of poorly dressed young adults. There was beer being served, people kissing and dancing. A typical rowdy party that Peridot absolutely hated. She narrowly dodged a young man who was already drunk and was vomiting onto the ground.

"I regret this," Peridot heard Pearl whisper.

"And what convinced you to come?" Peridot asked, "Who is this mysterious crush?"

Pearl spluttered and before she could answer, Amethyst had brought them to a small enclosed space at the back of the raging barn. "I'll get the food, hey where's Sapphire and Ruby?"

"Probably making out somewhere!" Peridot shouted over the loud music, wincing as bright disco light pierced the relatively dimly lit barn.

"Okayyy, we'll find them later. I'll get drinks too."

"Apple juice please!" Pearl called out.

"It's a party Pearl, not a babysitters club!" Amethyst protested. Pearl grimaced folding her arms.

The purple head bounded off disappearing into the crowd. Peridot and Pearl sat awkwardly, looking out of place in their alien nerd hoodie and white prim blouse. The older girl wincing as a particularly drunk girl giggled and humped the back of one of the college frat boys. "Never listen to Amethyst, got it," she muttered. They talked for a bit, cautiously, wary of the crowd before them. They were two very out of place nerds and were not comfortable with loud music and drunk crowds.

"I don't know what possessed me honestly," Pearl said.

"Really Pearl? It must be quite a serious crush." Peridot teased and the older girl wrapped a hand around her brown checkered skirt. "She's not a crush," she muttered, blushing furiously, turning her face away and Peridot fell speechless.

"Oh my god," she chuckled and the girl punched her lightly. "Don't tell Amethyst k, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Don't tell Amethyst what?" the girl in question appeared a sly look on her face. She was carrying a couple of fries and a plate of barbecue meat. Three mugs of frothy beer carried haphazardly in her hands.

"If you drop that on me I'll kill you," Peridot seethes, rushing over to help the balancing act that was her best friend. They eventually got the mugs and food on the makeshift crate table. The sly smile on Amethyst never disappearing and Pearl looked away when she pestered her.

They were halfway through the meat when the already dim barn became dark. The music was cut and they were greeted with silence. "What's happening!?" Pearl panicked, shifting closer to Peridot. A loud cheer broke though and the lights flashed back on. A bassist stood on the stage, her long orange hair swaying as she played a long riff expertly. She was slightly tanned with white streaks running down her skin. A skin condition? She turned to look at the crowd, her orange eyes piercing through. There were cheers as she played another long riff, her bass tilted back. There was something seductive about the way she held the instrument.

"Oooooooo…they're here!" Amethyst shouted, grabbing hold of Peridot and Pearl, pulling them towards the dance floor. Peridot winced as she was crushed by the intermingling crowd and then suddenly her heart stopped. A familiar mellow voice sounded throughout the barn, a girl with short dyed blue hair appeared on the stage, her azure eyes piercing, a smirk on her lips. She held the microphone in her hands, her voice deep. It was the girl! The girl from the convenience store. Peridot's jaw dropped as the girl sung, her voice powerful and it sent chills down her back. Peridot stood shocked and when the girl's gaze landed on her, she stopped. The music died and the crowd became confused by the lack of vocals.

"Wow…" the girl whispered into the microphone, a smile breaking out. "Never thought I'll see you here Peridot." Her name ringing out throughout the barn.

"What...What are you doing Lapis, get your arse back on the vocals!" a slightly muscular girl with rainbow-colored locks shouted at her, hitting the drums as she did so. "Oh yeah, sorry," the girl chuckled, her gaze never once leaving Peridot.

Lapis...Lapis...was that her name?

The bass picked up again and drums started. A guitar solo played by a rather good looking pink-haired girl sounded. Lapis's voice breaking through and the crowd cheered again. Lapis's voice reaching new heights as it hit the high notes.

"_And every night my mind is running around her."_

The crowd vanished when Lapis pulled the mike away from the stand, leaning back and swaying along with the tune. Her short unruly blue hair swaying shining in the bright flashing lights. It was almost hypnotizing and Peridot couldn't pull away.

"_Thunder getting louder and louder…"_

Lapis smiled and Peridot could feel the beats penetrating her body. Her heart beating so hard she could hear it in ears.

"_Baby you're like lightning in a bottle, I can't let you go now that I got it and all I need is to be struck by your electric love…"_

The crowd cheered as the guitar riff picked up. It had been a cover of a song they've all heard before but it was different, original, refreshing and powerful. The beats were all over the place, they were not synchronized and yet it worked. It was strange and when Lapis sang out the last phrase breaking into silence, leaning back, throwing the mike into the air catching it, the crowd went wild.

The next song started with a fast drum beat and Peridot found herself tapping along even clapping. She wasn't musically inclined but it sounded too good. The guitarist picked up the pace and the bassist complimented her tune. Lapis gave the crowd a small smirk and Peridot caught a wink. She shouted the lyrics. It was shocking and it stunned the crowd into silence. Her voice so filled with raw emotions it was amazing.

"AWESOME!" somebody yelled breaking the silence and then there were cheers ringing throughout.

_"I got guns in my head and they won't go...spirits in my head and they won't go…"_

The song continued reaching its climax. The crowd got more intense pushing and shoving, dancing wildly around her, the drums got faster, louder and then blue eyes locked with hers and Peridot couldn't help but stare. Her movements slowing, all she could see was Lapis. Her slender body moving to the beat, her voice seductive even a bit sexy. It sent jolts through Peridot and goosebumps running down her arms.

_"And I don't want never-ending life, I just want to be alive while I'm here!" _

The lyrics resonated with her eventually drowning out the chaos around her. Lapis's voice reached into her tugging at her heartstrings.

When the song ended, there were cheers and the bassist threw a towel into the wild crowd. There were screams from countless girls and chaos erupted.

Peridot barely registered Amethyst shouting at her excitedly, her voice lost in her dazed state. All she could do was stare at Lapis. Everything vanished when the girl gave her a small smile, shrugging. It was getting hot...too hot. "Shit," Peridot whispered. Lapis's voice echoing faintly in her head.

_**"But the gun still rattles...the gun still rattles…"**_

"Jesus, Lapis what's gotten into you?" Jasper grinned slapping her hard on the back. Her childhood friend was euphoric, she usually was after a good show.

"LL you were amazing," Rose said jumping onto her wrapping arms around her neck. Lapis shrugged.

"Making up for last week's missed gig," she replied and Jasper frowned.

"Ok, Lapis we all know you don't give a shit about this but you were on fire today. What's up?"

"I think Lappy mentioned a Peridot," Bismuth teased and Lapis froze. She had seen the shorter girl in the crowd and for a moment, nothing else mattered. She had been so stunned by the girl's appearance that she had even stopped singing. A smile involuntarily broke out and Lapis found herself looking at the smirking faces of her three close friends.

"What?" She asked, wary about their cheeky expressions.

"Who's the girl Lapis? I have never seen you this serious before."

"Drop it, Jasper," Lapis sighed as the orange-haired girl laughed. Rose Quartz had her hands clasped together, the slightly taller pink-haired girl had a starry look in her eyes and Lapis backed away when they surrounded her. Bismuth, blocking her escape route. The bulky African American weightlifter not letting her leave. "Look, its nothing, she's just a girl I met a while back."

"It wasn't nothing LL," Rose chimed, "You were practically singing to her."

"Heck Lappy you were staring at her the whole time. You must as well have given her a personal concert."

"Don't be ridiculous, you guys wanted a good show and I gave one." Lapis protested and struggled as they pulled her out from backstage. Ignoring the small crowd that had gathered there, Bismuth and Rose smiling nervously at them. They fought their way through and finally blended into the party floor.

"Where the hell are you taking me!" Lapis protested when they pulled her hoodie over her head, effectively blocking her view.

They chuckled and then they pushed her. She stumbled falling to her knees, launching a tirade of expletives. A hand reached out to help her and she pulled her hood up. There before her were eyes as green as the forest's nights and she gulped, taking a quick step back.

"P...peridot," she stuttered uncharacteristically, before turning to glare at her friends who had burst out laughing.

"Lapis," Peridot whispered, "Is it you?"

There was a blush on the girl's cheeks and somehow Lapis felt her heart beating a little faster. She rubbed the back of her hair, smoothing it down to quell the strange nervousness that was forming.

"In the flesh, nerd," she answered and Peridot smiled, the joy evident in her expression. Lapis felt her breath catch as Peridot gripped her hands hard. "We meet again," she said, barely containing her excitement. Cute.

"Care to introduce your friend to us Lapis?" Jasper's voice broke through and the spell was broken. Peridot leaped back and Lapis suddenly realize that she too was not alone. A shorter slightly plump purple-haired girl was standing beside Peridot, along with a rather prissy looking taller pink-haired girl, who seemed to be gaping at Rose.

"Ooo, you know them do you, Peri! You can't deny it now. I heard right, she called your name. You know each other! You really know each other!" the purple-haired exclaimed.

"Amy!" Peridot chided and Rose made the first move, walking towards Peridot and her friends. "Yes, they know each other, my name is Rose Quartz, but I guess you already know that."

"How can we not!" the rather prissy looking girl burst out and then covered her mouth in embarrassment. There was silence for a moment before Bismuth burst out laughing. "Ok, ok, let's do the introductions the right way," She held out a hand to Peridot and shook it. "My name is Bismuth, Bismuth Miller."

"Peridot," Peridot said taking her hand, "Peridot Costa."

"Ooo, an Italian, do you like make good pizza?" Jasper cooed and Lapis elbowed her in the gut.

"Not really, I can't cook," Peridot answered innocently, missing the racist connotation and Jasper chuckled, taking hold of Peridot's hands shaking it. "My name is Jasper, Jasper Callas."

"And do you make good Baklava?" Peridot asked, a smirk flirting to her lips. Lapis snorted when Jasper was rendered speechless. Her joke coming back to bite her. "I like this one," Jasper concluded

"No, Jasper will burn the kitchen down," Lapis chuckled, taking hold of Peridot's hand.

"Lapis, Lapis Lazuli," she formally introduced herself.

"Finally, a name to the owner of this watch," Peridot answered, showing the BB8 watch that Lapis had given her.

"You gave her the watch?" Jasper exclaimed and Lapis tensed.

"Yeah," she muttered and watched in horror as the mischievous grins her three friends wore grew.

"Oh, this is gold, pure gold," she heard Jasper whisper and not long after Lapis found herself seated beside Peridot and her friends whom Lapis learned were named Amethyst and Pearl respectively.

"No way, we go to the same college?" Amethyst exclaimed when Bismuth revealed her study.

"That's a really small world, don't you think Lappy?" Bismuth said, winking at Lapis who gave her a warning glance. "We so happen to live in the dorm down the street. You can pop over if you like." she continued.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Pearl answered, the girl's gaze not once leaving Rose. It didn't go unnoticed and very soon Rose was chatting with the girl.

"Looks like Rose found somebody tonight," Jasper muttered into her ears and Lapis frowned.

"Must everything be about sex with you," she seethes and Jasper shrugged, reaching for one of the beers.

"It's not like your any different," Jasper retorted and Lapis sighed. The girl was having one too many drinks and was becoming mean. It was the usual, but Lapis didn't like it.

"So Peridot," she called out after taking a swig, "How did you know our Lapis?"

"Yeah, I would like to know too!" Amethyst cut in stopping her conversation with Bismuth. Pearl and Rose were looking at them and she felt Peridot gulped. The girl had been strangely quiet and Lapis realized she was not used to situations such as these. She decided to step in.

"She was working, I was a customer. It's not what you think."

"Really? Cause when Peri came home that day, she was raving about some pretty girl-" Amethyst was cut off when Peridot shoved a hand up her mouth.

"It's...it's nothing like that…" the girl spluttered and Lapis felt herself blushing too.

"Pretty girl?" Jasper smirked and Lapis groaned. "Stop it," she whispered. Peridot was absolutely red now and Lapis felt uncomfortable for her.

"She offered me a drink and we talked, that's it," Lapis explained.

"So she was just another one of your flings? Like Lisa?" Jasper continued and Lapis snapped.

She stood up.

"LL?" she heard Rose whisper and Bismuth reaching out. Jasper was slurping the beer, turned away from her. "You're a Jerk," she snapped and walks away not caring about the shocked expressions of her new companions. She could feel the voices starting up again and she shoved a drunkard away, walking quickly through the crowd.

Why the fuck did she bring that up! Fuck this! The night had been good, why the fuck!

She knew Jasper could be insensitive and was prone to making nasty comments but she was never prepared. Her feelings were threatening to overwhelm her and she shoved the bathroom doors opened. It was empty and Lapis stormed into a cubicle shutting it, vomiting into it. The vile words swirling in her head making her nauseous. Tears sprung from her eyes and she felt it sliding slowly down her cheeks. It hurt and her chest felt ready to explode. She banged her head against the cubicle doors but the voices continued. She couldn't breathe and the darkness swirled around her, dragging her down. She collapsed on the bathroom ceramic floors, gasping for air.

You idiot, control yourself. Get up!

But she couldn't…She was drowning and she could do nothing to stop it.

"What was that Jasper!" Bismuth had shouted. Amethyst, Pearl, and Rose were standing between the two bigger girls trying to stop them. Peridot watched as Lapis vanished into the crowd, the girl did not seem right and the nagging feeling was back. It was the same feeling she felt when she saw Lapis alone in the darkness. Suddenly, it made Peridot afraid.

She whispered an excuse, not caring if her friends heard her and she chased after the girl. She did not know what she was going to do, but something was telling her to follow. The girl was fast and Peridot found herself struggling to keep up with her. She crashed into a kissing couple who cursed at her and knocked into one of the drunkards who fell over. Soon, she found herself standing outside the bathroom doors. Her heart was pounding and her hands clammy. She was nervous, she did not know what she was supposed to do.

Dammit Peridot, just do it.

She pushed the doors open and heard someone gasping for air. Alarmed she proceeded towards the empty cubicles pushing each door opened. They were not locked and soon Peridot found Lapis hunched over, hyperventilating.

"Lapis? Lapis!" she exclaimed.

The girl did not calm down instead she began to shake and Peridot became desperate. She grabs Lapis by the shoulders pulling her up and was alarmed to find cold sweat breaking out. The girl looked like she was suffocating, the pain in her eyes unbearable. Her hands were so cold. Peridot pulled the girl closer, wrapping arms around her, hugging Lapis tightly. Was this a panic attack? What should I do?! Peridot swallowed her panic taking in a deep breath.

"I'm here, Lapis, I'm here, focus on my voice. You got to breathe, I'll count to ten...just try to focus," she said, trying to keep calm. She started counting over and over, slowly. The girl's shaking eventually stopping and she felt a weight resting on her shoulder.

Lapis was calming down, her breaths becoming less erratic. Soon, the girl was breathing normally. "You ok, what happened?" Peridot whispered. Lapis turned away and Peridot pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry, that was pretty fucked up," she whispered through clenched teeth, "and I don't want to talk about it."

Peridot responded by tightening her hold on the girl. "You should head back," the girl whispered. "I'll be fine, just-"

"Hey," Peridot interrupted. "I'm not going back. It's awkward as hell out there. You're nice but your friends their big and kinda scary...and I don't fancy leaving you here alone."

"Kinda scary?" Lapis asked and Peridot chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, I'm not used to strangers…"

"But I'm a stranger."

"Yeah, you're the first," Peridot said and the girl paused. "Just so you know I consider you my friend," Peridot added quickly, a little flustered.

"That's really dorky," Lapis laughed softly into her shoulder and Peridot frowned.

"I'm a nerd, what do you expect?"

"I never said it was a bad thing."

The girl had stopped shaking and Peridot released her for a bit, about to let go but the girl reached out, wrapping her arms around her midsection and she gasped.

"Stay...for a while," Lapis muttered and then it was warm...so warm. Peridot fell back leaning on the cubicle walls, dazed. They remained that way for a long time, Lapis's face buried in her shoulder, Peridot's heart beating just a little faster.

"You're the first too," Lapis answered, "And I consider you my friend."

"Hey, don't repeat what I say, it's embarrassing."

"Ha, but you still said it."

"Yeah, I just-" Peridot spluttered and the girl chuckled, pulling away. Blue eyes gazing at hers and Peridot had the urge to pull her in again. Lapis settled next to her, sitting cross-legged, her hands wrapped around hers.

"I can't believe I'm spending the party in the bathroom," she said, leaning back onto the cubicle walls.

"Does this happen often? This is my first party I wouldn't know."

"Your first party?"

"Yeah, is that weird?"

"Nah, now that you've said it, I can't picture you in any kind of party situation. You can't dance can't you?" she teased and Peridot pouted.

"I can too!"

"Oh yeah, you were doing some cute clapping crab dance while I was performing weren't you?"

"That- that was just phase one!" Peridot protested.

Lapis laughed, "What's phase two then?"

"You- I- ok, so I can't dance you happy now."

"I can teach you."

"What?"

"I can teach you." Lapis continued, she stood up and held a hand out, the moonlight drifting in from the small opening above her casting her in ethereal silver light. "Come on, spending your first party in the bathroom would be pretty lame."

Peridot gulped and slowly reached out grabbing hold of Lapis's hand. They bounded out of the bathroom into the dance floor. It was late and the crowd was dispersing slightly, drunk college kids laid on the ground groaning. A slow song was playing over the intercom and Lapis took the lead. Peridot felt an arm wrapping around the small of her back and another placed on her shoulder.

"Just follow my lead," Lapis said and Peridot found herself swaying gently to the slow beat. She stumbled at first, stepping on Lapis's feet.

'Sorry, oh my god, did that hurt?"

"Relax Peridot," Lapis whispered into her ear sending shivers down the back of her spine. Soon, she was getting the hang of it, her steps becoming more fluid.

"I'm doing it!" she exclaimed, "Lapis, I'm doing it!"

She looked up and found Lapis smiling at her, crystal blue eyes as bright as stars, dimples on her cheeks. Fuck, she's beautiful . Words died in her lips and she allowed Lapis to lead her. They dance for some time after that and when the songs ended they pulled away from each other, Lapis releasing her.

"See, phase two," Lapis answered, sticking out her tongue cheekily and Peridot sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, phase two."

She frowned before smiling, bounding over to the girl giving her a quick hug. "Thank you," she said. The girl tensed and Peridot spotted pain. She wanted to reach out, wanted to comfort the girl but Lapis had pulled away, the hurt behind heavy leaden eyes disappearing almost immediately, replaced with a crooked grin.

"You're welcome."

"That was good, wasn't that good guys, all according to plan," a rough voice broke through and Peridot once again found herself staring at orange eyes. Jasper, the girl who had said those nasty things was standing behind her, drunk and slurring. She was held up by a seething Bismuth and a slightly flustered Rose, who was bowing apologetically to Pearl and Amethyst. Peridot shrunk back as they approach and Lapis stood in front of her.

"What do you want," the girl asked, her voice harsh.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Jasper slurred, bounding forward and Lapis caught her, The girl's nose wrinkling from the alcoholic stench, sighing deeply.

"How many beers did she have?" Lapis asked.

"Thirteen," Pearl replied, the girl giving Lapis a worried glance. "I'm sorry, Amethyst challenged her to a duel after you left, to lighten the...mood. We took it too far."

"It's not your fault Pearl," Rose said, "Besides you were awesome you drank twenty and you're still standing. I have much respect for you."

Peridot watched as Pearl gushed. Pearl's crush, huh… Peridot would ask about it later.

"Ok, I guess it's time to head home. Sorry about today guys, we'll make it up to you." Bismuth said when Jasper began to stumble. She took ahold of the orange-haired roughly, pulling her off Lapis.

"Nice meeting you Peridot, thanks for everything." Peridot smiled cautiously as the girl gave her a handshake before she dragged the drunk girl out of the barn.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Lapis muttered, she was about to when Peridot caught her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Y...your number. I never got your number!" she spluttered.

The girl paused and Peridot watched as an easy smile broke out across her lips. "You're moving too fast," she teased and Peridot blushed. The girl got ahold of her phone and keyed in her number. "Give me a call, I'll save it." Peridot couldn't believe it. Not only had she gotten a name, but she had also met the girl again, spent the night dancing with her and even gotten her number. The day was getting better and better.

"Peridot," Lapis leaned forward, "Thanks."

And then she was gone, Peridot was giddy with joy and she pumped her fist into the air doing a silent victory dance.

"Is that phase three?" Amethyst's voice interrupted. She turned and found the mischievous expressions on both Pearl and Amethyst's faces.

"Wait, what! How did you know?"

"We heard," Ruby said, appearing suddenly chewing on a sausage.

"We saw," Sapphire continued, arms wrapped around her girlfriend.

"And we ambushed you." Amethyst chuckled.

"I tried to stop them…" Pearl muttered apologetically.

"Oh for fucks sake."

Hello again. This would be the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it :) Again pardon my awkward writing, I'll try to improve and edit along the way.

Songs Referenced in this chapter (good songs deserve mentions :D):

Electric Love-BORNS

Spirits-The Strumbellas


End file.
